


Come to morning

by unicorn_house



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Character, M/M, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorn_house/pseuds/unicorn_house
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это казалось вполне естественным. Ну, не вполне, но они всегда проводили вместе столько времени, да и особенной популярностью у девчонок Стив не пользовался. Что, кстати, было невероятно несправедливо, ведь он был хорошим парнем, получше многих. Но, видимо, поэтому Стив немного… запутался, потому что иногда он, ну, смотрел на Баки. Таким ярким, обжигающим взглядом, словно видел в нем что-то такое, во что никак не мог поверить. Иногда от этого Баки становилось немного неуютно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to morning

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come To Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583054) by [emilyenrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyenrose/pseuds/emilyenrose). 



> Бета: [**Geda**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Geda)

Баки всегда знал, что Стив к нему неровно дышит.  
Это казалось вполне естественным. Ну, не вполне, но они всегда проводили вместе столько времени, да и особенной популярностью у девчонок Стив не пользовался. Что, кстати, было невероятно несправедливо, ведь он был хорошим парнем, получше многих. Но, видимо, поэтому Стив немного… запутался, потому что иногда он, ну, смотрел на Баки. Таким ярким, обжигающим взглядом, словно видел в нем что-то такое, во что никак не мог поверить. Иногда от этого Баки становилось немного неуютно.  
Он никогда не поднимал эту тему, потому что это было бы жестоко. Было вполне очевидно, что Стив пытался подсматривать незаметно. Стиву он нравился, но ведь это совершенно нормально; однажды Стив встретит девушку, которая оценит его по достоинству, и он забудет про все эти глупости. Нет, Баки не думал, что Стив по мальчикам. Он никогда не смотрел на других парней так, как на Баки, конечно, нет. Самое главное, он не смотрел на парней так, как смотрел на девчонок (и потом краснел до кончиков ушей, когда Баки его за это подначивал).  
Так что Баки не заговаривал об этом и ничего не предпринимал. Он и сам не воротил от подобных вещичек нос. У него было пару раз с парнями, но в этом не было ничего такого – ни цветов, ни поцелуев, и на танцы он никогда не ходил с этими, вынаряженными в юбки. Ничего серьезного. Просто иногда хотелось по-быстрому и без лишней болтовни. А с этими ребятами не приходилось притворяться, что поведешь их к алтарю. Все просто.  
И вообще, парни, с которыми у Баки что-то было, уж никак не походили на Стива. Если так подумать, он всегда выбирал здоровяков, таких, которые с ним не нежничали. Хотя он не мог сказать наверняка – у него было не так много опыта. Не то что с девчонками. Вот тут, если бы кто спросил, он бы точно рассказал, что предпочитает улыбчивых блондинок с формами. Он не особенно задумывался на эту тему.  
В любом случае, Стив его в этом плане не привлекал.  
Заниматься этим со Стивом, наверное, было бы совсем как с девчонкой, ведь Стив сам весь такой маленький и хрупкий, и о нем нужно заботиться. И Баки ему очень нравился, а парни, с которыми у Баки что-то было, обходились без особых сантиментов. Девчонки обычно по тебе сохнут, но Баки не хотел, чтобы Стив становился его девчонкой.  
В общем, они оба делали вид, что ничего такого во взглядах Стива нет. Вот только однажды Баки вернулся с танцев пьяный настолько, что начал раздеваться прямо с порога. Баки делал это не напоказ, но, когда поднял голову, понял, что Стив все это время смотрел на него не отрываясь. Баки поежился, но спьяну решил, что медленно стянуть с себя майку и потянуться – это отличная идея, раз уж Стиву так нравится смотреть.  
Когда он снова посмотрел на Стива, тот сидел весь красный и насупленный, но не отвел взгляд, ведь Стив всегда был храбрый, как лев. Вместо этого он посмотрел Баки прямо в глаза и сказал:  
– Дразнить некрасиво, Баки.  
Баки стало чертовски стыдно. Он отвернулся, и к тому времени, как нашел в себе смелость извиниться, Стив уже забрался под одеяло.  
Утром Стив сделал вид, что ничего не случилось, и Баки последовал его примеру.  
_____  
Потом была война, и Баки на собственной шкуре прочувствовал все ее ужасы. Была лаборатория Золы на базе ГИДРЫ. А затем невероятным, просто чудесным образом, как солнечный луч во тьме, появился Стив.  
К тому моменту, как они добрались до места, где можно было купить выпить, Баки уже практически поверил, что не умер и не спит (вариант «рехнулся» все еще находился на рассмотрении). Стив был рядом. Стив был в Европе. Стив спас его, когда он почти совсем потерял надежду выбраться из лаборатории Золы живым. И самое главное, Стив теперь был здоровый как бык.  
Это удивляло сильнее всего. Баки мог поверить, что упрямство Стива привело его на фронт. Он даже мог поверить, что Стив предпринял безумную самоубийственную попытку самолично спасти их всех из вражеского тыла – все это было вполне в его характере. Но то, что Стив теперь был больше него самого, в голове у Баки не укладывалось. Если Стив стал больше него, безжалостно шептал ему внутренний голос, то для чего теперь сам Баки?  
Баки не мог вспомнить, что именно заказал, но все равно сделал огромный глоток.  
В тот вечер он впервые встретил Пегги Картер. Великолепную Пегги Картер с бульдожьим взглядом, одетую в вызывающе красное платье, на которое оглянулся каждый в этом зале. Когда она смотрела на Баки, в ее глазах не читалось ни капли интереса. Конечно, она была не первой девушкой, оставшейся равнодушной к его очарованию. Но ни одна еще не предпочла его Стиву. Для Пегги Картер рядом со Стивом Баки просто не существовал, и она отнюдь не стеснялась дать ему это понять.  
Стив краснел и заикался, но Пегги лишь улыбалась своей загадочной полуулыбкой, словно она знала какой-то замечательный секрет.  
Стив смотрел на нее горящим изумленным взглядом, и внутри у Баки что-то сжалось.  
_____  
Не то чтобы Стив только и говорил об агенте Картер. На самом деле, он едва упоминал ее в разговорах, краснел в ответ на грязные шуточки Дум-Дума и намеки Монти, но строго одергивал обоих, когда они совсем зарывались. Стив произносил ее имя, словно оно было священным. Все знали, что он хранит ее фотографию в компасе.  
«Прямо слезы наворачиваются», – говорил Джим.  
«Ах, l’amour!», – смеялся Дернье, кладя руку на сердце, и не нужно было знать французский, чтобы его понять.  
Дернье шутил, но по-дружески. Влюбленный Стив – уже причина для улыбки, особенно в те темные дни, когда они сталкивались с самыми страшными тайнами лабораторий Гидры. И хотя иногда, сидя у костра, они все дружно принимались выпытывать у Стива подробности, никто бы не посмел сказать ничего дурного. И капитану совсем не обязательно было знать, сколько раз его Коммандос ввязывались в драку, чтобы защитить честь агента Картер.  
Баки плохо спал после лаборатории Золы. Стиву теперь сон был почти не нужен – еще один плюс сыворотки. Часто Баки просыпался и видел, как Стив сидит в почти полной темноте с компасом в руке и смотрит на фото Пегги. Иногда он понимал, что снова заснуть не удастся, молча подходил и садился рядом. Стив всегда убирал компас, поворачивался и кивал.  
В одну такую ночь, через два дня после набега на базу ГИДРЫ в Альпах, Стив помедлил, прежде чем закрыть компас. Баки знал, что последний раз Стив виделся с Пегги два месяца назад – самый долгий период с тех пор, как Стив пошел на фронт. Баки вдруг показалось, что он худший в мир друг.  
– Тебе не обязательно все время убирать компас, – сказал он тихо. – Скучаешь?  
– Чертовски, – Стив невесело усмехнулся.  
Он не стал прятать компас. Баки сел рядом и прислонился плечом.  
– Хочешь поговорить?  
Стив покачал головой.  
– Она просто… Знаешь, может, я и обманываю себя. Я все еще не могу поверить, что она дала мне шанс.  
Теперь засмеялся Баки.  
– Вот уж не думаю, что тебе стоит переживать по этому поводу.  
– Думаешь? – Стив провел пальцем по фотографии, словно она была самой важной драгоценностью. – Я хочу сделать ей предложение. После войны. Сейчас-то, конечно, не самое лучшее время, но когда все закончится – я спрошу ее.  
– Отличная идея, Стив, – Баки услышал себя как будто со стороны.  
Стив поднял голову и посмотрел горящим взглядом. Он смущенно улыбался и выглядел так же, как в шестнадцать лет, пусть даже и был сейчас в два раза больше.  
– Думаешь, она согласится?  
– Конечно, согласится! Он была бы сумасшедшей, если бы сказала «нет»! Она должна быть полной ду... не самой умной в мире девушкой, чтобы не оценить такое предложение. А агент Картер отнюдь не глупа.  
Стив снова посмотрел вниз на фотографию Пегги Картер на крышке компаса, и его улыбка стала шире. Он смотрел в будущее, которого Баки не видел, и оно явно приходилось Стиву по душе.  
– Да. Пегги самая умная девушка, что я когда-либо встречал.  
Он захлопнул крышку компаса, положил его в нагрудный карман, рядом с сердцем, и хлопнул Баки по плечу.  
– Ты же будешь моим шафером?  
– Еще бы, – ответил Баки и почувствовал, как внутри него разливается вина. Хуже всего было видеть, что Стив просто светился от счастья. – Я отойду покурить.  
Стив все еще не курил, даже несмотря на то, что его легкие теперь запросто могли бы вынести любую дрянь. Баки отошел к дереву, спрятался от ветра и прикрыл руками огонек сигареты.  
Пегги Картер была не глупа, это точно. Лучший мужчина армии смотрел на Пегги Картер, словно на ней сошелся клином белый свет, и она явно не собиралась упускать свой шанс. Пегги Картер видела Стива насквозь и знала, чего стоит его внимание. И когда Стив сделает ей предложение, она согласится, и Баки…  
Черт.  
Подаст Стиву кольцо, если доживет, конечно, и поцелует подружку невесты.  
Сигарета обожгла ему пальцы. Он выругался и уронил ее на землю, вздохнул и прислонился спиной к дереву. У него был шанс, и он им не воспользовался. Пегги Картер была намного умнее самого Баки.  
_____  
Много, много лет спустя он узнал, что Стив так и не женился на Пегги.  
Он не знал, когда именно вспомнил или услышал об этом, потому что многое тогда было как в тумане. Точно не в первый раз, когда он оказался на выставке Капитана Америки в Смитсоновском, где его собственная разделанная на кусочки история была разложена на застекленных полках. Охранник тогда косился на него подозрительно. А вот во второй или третий раз взгляд Баки в какой-то момент задержался на черно-белом фильме о Пегги Картер, и он вспомнил бесстрашную женщину в красном платье.  
Перед глазами пронесся калейдоскоп картинок, к которому он уже начал привыкать. В последнее время он часто вспоминал Пегги, в основном со спины, как она уходила со Стивом. Тот случай, когда у Стива была встреча с полковником, и Баки остался с Пегги один на один. Она улыбалась понимающе, пока он изо всех сил пытался не флиртовать с девушкой своего лучшего друга, называла его сержантом Барнсом и говорила со своим английским акцентом, как восхищается его преданностью и бесстрашием. Пегги Картер была тот еще твердый орешек. Вспомнил Стива, смотрящего на фотографию Пегги с улыбкой, предназначенной ей и только ей.  
Охранник похлопал его по плечу и тихо спросил, все ли в порядке, не нужна ли ему скорая.  
– Все отлично.  
– В таком случае не опирайтесь на стекло, пожалуйста, – настойчиво попросил охранник.  
Баки заставил себя выпрямиться и выйти, все еще видя перед собой калейдоскоп картинок, который приносил все новые и новые детали, ненужные воспоминания. Он снова и снова вспоминал улыбку Стива, улыбку из тех далеких времен. Иногда у него появлялось чувство, словно ему нужно вспомнить что-то еще, что-то важное, но накатывающая тошнота подсказывала, что он совсем этого не хочет.  
_____  
В конечном итоге Баки поселился у Стива. Когда водоворот воспоминаний семидесяти лет оживших ночных кошмаров стал совсем невыносим, Баки понял, что либо он идет к Стиву, либо забирается куда повыше и прыгает вниз. Он не собирался задерживаться у Стива. Но так уж вышло, и, наверное, это было правильное решение. Вокруг столько всего изменилось, но жизнь со Стивом казалась на удивление знакомой.  
Большую часть времени.  
Только через пару месяцев Баки заметил, что за последние три года – или последние семьдесят лет, уж как посмотреть – Стив начал засматриваться на парней так же, как и на девушек. Вернее, только через пару месяцев Баки вспомнил, что раньше это было не так. Теперь рядом со Стивом был Уилсон, и он все время подначивал Стива, отпускал шуточки, от которых тот опускал голову и краснел немного, но ничего не отрицал. Баки чувствовал, что и сам должен бы был поддразнивать Стива, но он все еще воспринимал любую информацию слишком медленно, чтобы придумывать остроумные реплики. Он ходил вместе со Стивом на пробежки, потому что это было лучше, чем сидеть взаперти весь день, но редко участвовал в разговорах Стива и Уилсона. Иногда он сам себе напоминал тень, и совершенно не имел понятия, как это изменить. Словно он был невидим.  
Уилсону, казалось, не было разницы, на кого засматривается Стив: на симпатичную девушку в развевающемся от ветра платье или на парня с отличной фигурой, который остановился сделать глоток воды из бутылки и вытереть со лба пот после пробежки. Стив только ухмылялся, когда Уилсон подлавливал его на этом занятии, но в итоге пару раз даже подходил к тому, на кого обратил внимание, и заводил разговор. Раньше Баки сам всегда пытался заставить Стива хотя бы поздороваться. Он помнил это. Он помнил сейчас вообще много всего. У Уилсона получалось повлиять на Стива гораздо лучше. Эта мысль Баки не нравилась.  
– Ты не смотрел раньше на парней.  
Стив и Баки поднимались по лестнице после утренней прогулки, в конце которой Стив взял номер у одного симпатичного бегуна.  
– Ммм? – Стив писал кому-то смс, возможно, Уилсону. Или бегуну. Стив приспосабливался к технологиям двадцать первого века на удивление быстро для девяностолетнего старика. Он закончил писать прежде, чем до него дошел вопрос Баки, и покраснел.  
– Ох, ну да, ты об этом.  
– Именно об этом. Нет, все в порядке. Просто интересно, что еще я пропустил.  
– Мне всегда нравились и девушки, и парни, – Стив расстроился, как и всегда, когда Баки не помнил что-то важное. Нужно было очень хорошо знать Стива, чтобы это понять, увидеть тонкую складку между бровями. Он прилагал много усилий, чтобы скрыть свое расстройство от Баки. Баки терпеть этого не мог. – Ты знал, ты всегда знал.  
– Но ты никогда не смотрел на парней, – Баки продолжил упрямо. Он помнил это очень четко.  
– Да уж, – Стив долго искал ключи перед тем, как впустил их обоих в квартиру.  
– Да?  
Стив выдавил нервный смешок.  
– Ну, знаешь, – он закрыл дверь, повесил ключи на крючок, повернулся и посмотрел Баки в глаза, расправив плечи. Стив всегда неосознанно разыгрывал целую пантомиму, когда готовился в чем-то признаться. – Вот уж не думал, что мне придется когда-то говорить об этом. Наверное, я никогда не смотрел на других парней рядом с тобой. Ведь тогда мне пришлось бы отвести взгляд от тебя.  
Затем Стив подмигнул и добавил:  
– Но ты все это знал. И был достаточно деликатен, чтобы никогда не говорить об этом. Я думал, ты помнишь.  
Баки замер, картинки воспоминаний вспыхнули перед глазами, как на большом экране кинотеатра, одном из этих новых, которые воспроизводят больше цвета, чем вообще существует в природе. Стив, еще костлявый и гораздо более невинный, прожигал в нем взглядом дыры и думал, что делает это незаметно. Это было чертовски заметно. Восхищенная улыбка Стива когда-то предназначалась ему, и сначала Баки был дураком, потом он был трусом. И всегда, всегда отворачивался.  
Стив посчитал разговор оконченным.  
– Думаешь, хватит мяса для рагу? – спросил он, открывая холодильник. – И зачем нам столько репы?  
– Понятия не имею. Никогда ее не любил.  
_____  
– Иногда я заходил в Нейви Ярд, чтобы по-быстрому снять какого-нибудь морячка и перепихнуться в переулке, – сообщил однажды Баки без предисловий.  
– Эммм, – Стив широко раскрыл глаза.  
– Вау, – сказал Уилсон, возвращаясь к ним с двумя чашками простого черного кофе и вычурным напитком с непроизносимым названием для Стива, который поставил себе цель перепробовать все. – А ты темная лошадка, Барнс, тебе никто об этом не говорил?  
Баки мрачно посмотрел на Уилсона и потянулся за своей кружкой. Потом еще некоторое время сосредоточенно рассматривал кофе.  
– Может, и говорили. Я не знаю, – ответил он раздраженно.  
Стив выглядел так, словно ему было больно. Уилсон поднял бровь и ничего не ответил, сохраняя язык тела максимально дружелюбным.  
– Извини. Не знаю, зачем я это сказал. Просто вспомнил, – в конце концов сказал Баки.  
– Да ничего, чувак. Просто у туристов за соседним столиком сердечный приступ, но они переживут.  
Стив рассмеялся, и это разрядило обстановку. Баки молча допивал свой кофе, уткнувшись взглядом в колени. Он услышал, как мальчик за соседним столом спрашивал, почему Баки носит только одну перчатку, и женщина велела ему замолчать. Стив и Уилсон обменивались шутками, напиток Стива остывал на столе. Рядом лежала салфетка с очередным номером. Баки встретился взглядом с официантом и отвернулся.  
_____  
Вечером Стив выключил телевизор, когда пошли титры фильма, который они смотрели, и спросил:  
– Баки, ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?  
Баки хмыкнул.  
– Уилсон дал тебе домашнее задание? Нет, ничего. Или ты спрашиваешь про кино?  
– Ну давай поговорим про кино.  
Баки ничего не ответил.  
– Главный герой? Сюжет? Какие-нибудь ключевые элементы, что думаешь?  
– Ты всегда был придурком, – проворчал Баки.  
– Поговори со мной, Бак, – голос Стива звучал неожиданно серьезно, и Баки поднял взгляд. Стив смотрел прямо на него, не отрываясь. Господи, Стив был такой красивый. Баки не знал, как он мог это забыть. Как Стив появился внезапно на войне, такой красивый. Он отвел взгляд.  
– Мне жаль, что ты так и не женился на Пегги.  
Стив удивленно поднял брови.  
– Я помню, ты собирался сделать ей предложение.  
Стив криво улыбнулся.  
– Я сделал ей предложение. Наверно, стоило выбрать момент получше. Сам знаешь, как это бывает.  
Баки поморщился и кивнул.  
– Она прожила хорошую жизнь. Я рад за нее. – Стив говорил очень серьезно.  
Баки знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что он сам в это не верит – слишком много тоски во взгляде – но не стал ничего говорить.  
Стив не спросил, хочет ли Баки сказать ему что-то еще, слава богу.  
_____  
Через пару недель кто-то нанял парочку громил, чтобы убрать Капитана Америку – ни одной спокойной минуты! Довольно малобюджетных громил, о чем можно было судить хотя бы по тому, как плохо они собрали информацию на Капитана. Проникнув ночью в квартиру Стива, они попытались взять Баки в заложники.  
Это операция прошла для них не очень успешно, но и Баки пришлось несладко. Все из-за того, что спал он без брони. Он вообще не надевал ее с тех пор, как стянул с себя кожаную форму ГИДРЫ в те дни, когда еще мало что соображал, и надел вместо нее украденный свитер. Чуть не попался тогда владельцу магазина, потому что плохо помнил, как одеваться самостоятельно. Теперь он иногда не мог заснуть, потому что без брони чувствовал себя, как улитка без панциря. Но от его суперсовременного обмундирования мало что осталось, да и где бросил его, он не помнил.  
Если бы на нем была броня, удар ножом под ребра не доставил бы особых неприятностей.  
Когда он очнулся в больнице, Стив спал на стуле рядом с его кроватью. В комнате было темно, только в коридоре тускло горела электрическая лампочка. Свет от нее почти не давал рассмотреть усталое, измученное лицо Стива. Баки молча вглядывался какое-то время. Во сне он выглядел меньше, хотя и не таким маленьким, как до сыворотки. Баки протянул руку и легко дотронулся до колена Стива металлическими пальцами.  
Стив тут же проснулся.  
– Баки?  
Баки слабо улыбнулся.  
– Я позову медсестру, тебе нужно обезболивающее, – Стив начал подниматься.  
Баки потянул его за ткань штанов, заставляя остаться на месте.  
– На меня они не действуют. Не надо, я все равно больше не чувствую боль.  
Он понимал головой, что в боку у него огромная рана, синяки по всему телу, мелкие порезы на правой руке и пара сломанных пальцев – но все это было как будто со стороны. Угрозы для жизни нет. Стиву, однако, эта новость явно не понравилась.  
– Прости. Сделай вид, что я этого не говорил, – Баки не любил, когда Стив расстраивался.  
Он закрыл глаза.  
– Знаешь, ты сегодня практически дал себя убить, – голос Стива почти незаметно дрожал.  
– Забыл, что был без брони, – устало ответил Баки.  
– Это самое глупое, что я когда-либо… – Стив задохнулся и продолжил: – Я не знаю, что делал бы без тебя.  
– Все было бы хорошо, Стив. Ты прекрасно обходился без меня все это время.  
Послышался шуршащий звук, и его рука соскользнула с ноги Стива. Матрас прогнулся. Баки открыл глаза и увидел, что Стив стоит на коленях рядом с кроватью, сложив руки перед лицом, как в детстве, когда мама водила его в церковь. Баки знал, что видел эту картину всего несколько раз, но она очень ярко представлялась ему сейчас, когда он смотрел сверху на светлую макушку Стива.  
Стив глубоко дышал и не поднимал головы.  
– Слишком часто я молчал и сдавался, даже не попробовав. Мне надоело ждать правильного момента.  
Баки удивленно моргнул, когда Стив поднял голову и приблизился, почти коснувшись носом его щеки.  
– Если что, просто скажи "нет", хорошо?  
Он наклонился и поцеловал Баки сухими губами.  
Баки не двигался. Стив замер на несколько мучительных секунд, отодвинулся, облизнул губы и потянулся еще раз. Кровать скрипнула под его весом. Губы у него были мягкие. Прошло еще несколько секунд. Баки, не дыша, почувствовал, как уголок рта Стива дёрнулся от разочарования. Он отодвинулся, наклонил голову и прошептал:  
– Хорошо. Я понял. Извини.  
Баки запаниковал, обхватил рукой его шею и притянул к себе так быстро, что они стукнулись зубами.  
Стив вскрикнул, а затем открыл рот и выдохнул. Несколько секунд Баки ни о чем не думал. Он касался шеи Стива металлической рукой, которой ничего не чувствовал. Он поднял вторую, провел по коже пальцами, а затем всей ладонью, не обращая внимания на сломанные пальцы. Стив был теплее других людей. Баки зарылся пальцами в волосы на его затылке. Стив в ответ издал тихий стон и прижался всем телом, словно не мог больше сдерживаться.  
Через несколько мгновений Стив разорвал поцелуй.  
– Баки, у тебя разойдутся швы.  
Баки был уверен, что некоторые из них разошлись, еще когда он притянул к себе Стива, но не стал ничего говорить.  
– Какая разница, они все равно теперь быстро заживают. Останься.  
– Нет, – даже в скудном освещении лампочки было видно покрасневшие щеки Стива. Баки не мог оторвать взгляд. У него кружилась голова от того, что только что произошло. – Ты в больнице, – напомнил Стив, как будто Баки мог об этом забыть. – Тебе нужно поправиться. Потом мы поговорим.  
– О, Стив…  
– Мы поговорим, – настоял Стив, все еще красный. Но перед тем, как встать с колен и пройти к стулу, быстро поцеловал Баки еще раз. Баки все смотрел на него. Стив поймал его взгляд и смутился на секунду, но потом улыбнулся и сказал:  
– Спи, Бак.  
– Не представляю, как я после этого смогу заснуть.  
_____  
Баки заснул. Проспал до самого утра, как младенец, а когда проснулся, Стив все еще был там, на стуле рядом с кроватью, солнце освещало его голову сквозь высокое запыленное окно, и он улыбался.  
– Чему ты улыбаешься?  
Стив посмотрел на него и не ответил, только улыбнулся еще шире, и Баки внезапно смутился.  
– Да, да, конечно, – в конце концов сказал Баки. И со всей возможной честностью добавил: – Я тоже.


End file.
